The Iridescent Star
The Iridescent Star is a Neutral Good deity from Oustomia, however, he began his ascension on Shengming de Yaolan. He Ascended to minor deification with the help of O’kibo. He has several followers on both planets. History The Iridescent Star began his days as a slave, working in the fields until his fingers bled. After the loss of most of his family, he sought out his father in Osirian. After he spent a few years growing his divine powers there, he headed to Haven to help in the Orc War where he successfully fought several battles and helped to lead the Havenites to victory. Later, he traveled to Sheng as an adventurer and became caught up in the war with the Oni Emperor. During this time, he had a short stint with a red dragon leading to his possession by a Great Old One, which led to several unfortunate events. Once he freed himself of the eldritch horror, he set about to marry his current wife, the goddess Brunhilde. Although minor, their union has proven to be a powerful alliance between the forces of good. Currently, J-hara has been balancing his life managing the kingdom of, O’kibo, being a husband to Brunhilde, and fighting Maloglash. What little free time he manages to find, he spends in his laboratory, concocting new uses for magic. Holy Symbol Dream Catcher A favored gift from his daughter, dream catchers can be used to channel the divine powers of The Iridescent Star. He especially likes dream catchers with his symbol or star patterns woven into it. Relationships Friends: The White Light- One of his long-time friends, they grew close after J-hara saved him from death. They will likely partner up in the future to stand in the face of evil. Ashelia- A fellow mage, they often share secrets of the universe to better each other's understandings. Through the precious hours spent in their shared lab, they made major advances fighting the Thii in the northern parts of Sheng. Aurora: Though she is not a god or demi-god, J-hara has a special place in his heart for this young dragon he has dubbed his daughter. This bond is so powerful, his holy symbols are made to resemble the first gift she gave him, a dream catcher. The Peoples Wrath (His wife)- They wed pre-ascension for J-hara, but post-ascension for Brunhilde. It is a political marriage for now, though they seem oddly obsessed with having children. Enemies: Our ‘Whore’ in the Light- After her accusations against a few of his fellow demi-gods, and his wife's general dislike for her, the demon queen Lilith came to be on bad terms with J-hara. Likely this will lead to conflict in the future. Appearance The Iridescent Star has been an enigma for most of his life. As a child he gave of radiant hues at night (as a result of his divine powers). However much of that changed when he began exposing himself to the power of the cosmos. His silvery skin is covered with radiant star patterns that resemble the night sky. He dons a simple suite, or robe for the occasion, and is followed by a bright star to show him the way. Abodes Temple of Life- The Iridescent Star keeps most of his elite followers on a demiplane to serve as healers and guards. This order is headed up by Raynor. Though he is scorned by magic, he is still a powerful foe and excellent guardian of the demiplanes. Wraithia- The ascension place of his wife, The Iridescent Star keeps a living quarter here. He rarely visits, however, due to its anti-magic properties. O’kibo- His patron city, most of his more important gates are stored here, he also keeps a personal entrance to his Lab here. Prospero- The home of his laboratory, and also the kingdom belonging to Ashelia, his lab partner. He spends as much time here as he can manage. The Labyrinth of planes- His most secret place, an advanced network of intertwining planes. Here he keeps dangerous creatures locked away, along with hidden passages to far away places. Clergy Keepers of the stars The Iridescent Star keeps his most elite followers on a null magic plane, where they train their physical forms to protect his place from threats. The leader of this order goes by Raynor. He stands diligently at the entrance of The Labyrinth of planes. Keepers of life These clerics and mages live in the ‘Temple of life’. A place so dubbed by the order because of its healing springs. Between the clerics here and the healing the plane gives, many sick are brought here daily. Temples Temple of life- His first Demiplane and grandest Temple. Most of his clerics reside here. Planar Abodes- Various casters have created demiplanes with a shrine to The Iridescent Star Favored Animal Stags, Owls and, foxes. Owls are his favorite though, especially those bearing cosmic markings and constellations. Teachings The Iridescent Star teaching simplicity in all things. He scorns the spending of money on worldly things and instead wishes his followers to spend their money on others. Many monks who worship him take on a vow of poverty, instead, donating the money to have victims of wars raised to join J-hara’s clergy. Magic users who follow him are encouraged to not only explore the material plane but create and explore planes of their own. Category:Deities